Time Bomb
by bunnyidiot
Summary: A College Avengers AU. What if The Avengers are all together in college with no powers, and just an average crazy,fun,young and adventurous group of friends? Hilarity and Romance ensues. ACCEPTING PROMPTS :)


**First Avenger fanfic yey!**

**Honestly, I was ****inspired by thegumgum's fanfic "Maybe I need you to save me." but, please. I'm not stealing. this story is totally different. It's just the same that they're in college with no powers. I am personally a fan of the author's works! go check it out! :D**

**I was actually under the debate with myself if I should make this a high school AU but, since I'm about to set foot on my first day of college next week, why not make it a college story?**

**Anyways, another inspiration of this was from a fan made Youtube video edit of Avengers in the style of FRIENDS opening credits. Check it out: watch?v=QP_TidfhxWw**

**Also, check out Hallpen on Deviantart. She owns the cover page of this and her works are awesome!**

**I'M ACCEPTING PROMPTS! PLEASE RESPECT MY SHIPS HUEHUEHUEHE **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR THE COVER PHOTO OF THE STORY **

* * *

Natasha smiled at herself as she watch her friends around the table. If you're somehow new to this table you'll find it crazy but, for each of them it was a normal wednesday.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Tony? Iron suits are way off your hand. There's no way you can make one of those." Bruce said at his fellow genius.

"Oh i will show you, nerd." Tony, the billionare'a son said with confidence

"Who are you calling nerd? Nerd!" Bruce shot back

"I swear, whoever invented pizza is a sent from heaven." Clint the other one from the table said making a satisfied face while talking with his mouth full while the two geniuses kept on arguing at the background.

"No, my friend. Poptarts are way better." The largest from the group boomed with his deep intimidating voice, Thor, who also has a mouth full of what he is eating.

Jane kept on smacking her device on the table adding a noise from the table.

"Damn it! It won't work!" the brunette demanded

"Hit harder!" Darcy shouted at her being the loudest in the group.

"I'm doing it, obviously." Jane responded and banged the device on the table harder causing one more commotion.

Natasha looked at her fellow red head, Pepper, considering she is the peace keeper in this group but, she was wrong. Pepper is just about to join the argument of the two genius. Natasha sighed and looked at the only fellow left quiet and amusingly watching the group, Steve.

Steve caught her gaze across the table and quickly got what she wants to say and started laughing shaking his head. Natasha found herself smiling goofily again at the smiling Steve Rogers. This table is a time bomb and she swear it's gonna explode any minute from all the arguments and yelling.

* * *

"Clint got in trouble again." The ginger said at the red head while heading down to the football field to watch their friends practice.  
"Ughh...what happened now?" Natasha said rubbing her head upon hearing her friend did something idotic again.

Pepper being the student body president, she knows everything what is happening around the campus, most of the time.  
"He dared Phil to put an apple on his head for him to shoot an arrow. Sitwell saw it."  
"Did he got it?  
"What?"  
"The apple."

Pepper rolled her eyes, the two were really a-like. "Yeah, he got it."

They finally reached the university's field and head down to the bleachers to watch their friends play. Steve, the quarterback,hence, captain of the team and Thor, the linebacker.

It was usual for them to watch the team's practice everyday. They all got 4 reasons why;  
One, for support. Two, they enjoy it. Three, to kill time. Four, they will hang-out together after this. They just seem to love hanging out with each other every damn time.

The two red heads sitted beside Jane and Darcy. Jane's eyes were already glued to Thor, her eyes followed him each time he moves and Darcy constantly teasing her for it, but she just chose to ignore it.

Later on the two genius sat down with them and Tony automatically put his arms around Pepper's shoulder, Which caused Pepper to tense up a bit. The Tony Stark has his hand on her. Tony didn't seemed to mind and used his other hand to poke Jane's shoulder for staring at Thor.

"Knock it off!" Jane demanded. Still eyes on the field smacking Tony's fingers away from her shoulders.

All the gang's eyes were at the field now, except for Pepper who is still trying to find a distraction for having Tony beside her.

It's always been like this to Pepper with Tony. Pepper was the best at hiding when it comes to her feelings towards the billionare's son, she was embarassed to tell him how she feels beacuse she know she'll just make a fool out of herself knowing Tony is a playboy and all.

Thor made a touchdown and Jane quickly jumped at her seat and cheered for his boyfriend.

"Jeez. Calm your tits, woman." Tony said to the petite girl. Jane just rolled her eyes and continued to watch Thor.

"Why don't you join the team, tones? Pepper said to Tony finally calming down a bit. Calling him the nickname which he only approves for her to use

"Oh, please. Sweats are a disgrace. Sports sucks." Tony replied without hesitating.

" You'd rather pay someone to do it for you, right?" Natasha teased at the billionare

"Good thinking, little red. I might just do that tomorrow or later." The billionare striked back with a confident grin. The red head glared at him.

"Don't call me Little Red, stark." Natasha growled at him

"Oops sorry. My bad. Steve can only call you wiggled his eyebrows at Natasha which caused her to feel blood rushing through her cheeks. She quickly hid it and instead shot a death glare at Tony.

"Does anyone recognize the guy down there?" Darcy said poiting at the black haired, skinny, but quite tall boy sitting at end of the the bleachers, all alone watching the football team practice.

The gang simultaneously looked at him and said no. He was unfamiliar to them.

"Huh...well. He's cute." everyone groaned at Darcy.

Nick Fury, the teams's coach finally dismissed the practice.

Steve headed down to the benches to grabbed his things when one of the cheerleaders named Sharon, approached him.

"Hey Steve." Sharon did her best to twirl her hair and battle her lashes for the captain.

"Hey Sharon." The captain responded. He really has no interest at talking to her but being the gentleman he is, he doesn't want to completely ignore her.

"I was just wondering if you're doing anything, this friday." the blonde said, attempting to win the Captain.

Steve knew where this was going, she turned to Sharon, but his eyes quickly averted to a certain red head at the bleacher who was laughing uncontrollably at something, he's mind went completely off when he saw her. He wondered what is she laughing about and adored the wide smkle at her face. Forgetting to respond to Sharon.

"So..." He went back to earth and face sharon once again.

"Umm yeah. I'm sorry but, I have plans." He lied.

"Oh okay. Just call me when you're available." she frowned and the blonde quickly retreated back to her fellow cheerleaders and left Steve to went back to his business.

Steve is a gentleman, handsome and God knows how gifted he is with his body. He was the perfect boy for every girl on campus, but unfortunately, Steve has a past he wasn't certain to let go yet.

"Lord Steven, we shall get ready for our friends are waiting for us." Thor said while waving at his friends at the bleachers. Steve looked up and smiled at them. He was really thankful to have them in spite the bitterness he had in high school.

* * *

"My friends! I am happy to introduce you to a brother of mine, Loki." Thor happily presented his brother to his friends.

"Ohhh now you're more intresting." Darcy said smiling at Loki. The group shook their heads except for Steve and Thor who don't what she's talking about. Loki looked at her questioned.

Thor began to introduce them one by one to his brother who welcomed him to come with them.

"C'mon guys! I'm starving!" Bruce said upon hearing his stomach grumbled

"I call Shawarma! Anyone?" Tony looked around the group finding a support, but no one did.

"There's a new burger joint in town. Some say the serve the best milkshakes." Natasha suggested in which to everyone agreed on.

"Man. Really? I'm not treating you all." The billionare frowned as Bruce laughed at him while they all started walking to their car ignoring Tony's rant.

"Where's clint?"

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know in the reviews :D**  
**I repeat, I ACCEPT PROMPTS. Go ahead. Leave one :)**


End file.
